The Code for Design of the Gas Drainage Engineering of Coal Mine stipulates: a gas drainage system must be established for a highly gassy mine or a mine having a coal and gas outburst danger coal seam mined. A gas drainage pump, as a power source of the drainage system, plays an important role in efficient and safe production of the mine. However, the gas drainage pump has low operating efficiency and high energy consumption with an actual efficiency of only 10% to 40% but ¼ of the total power consumption of the coal mine. This issue is highly unaccommodated to energy saving and emission reduction requirements of the country for coal mines and the current situation of energy shortage in our country.
Accordingly, engineers and technicians in the art propose a “Method for Improving Efficiency of Gas Drainage Liquid-Ring Vacuum Pump by Using Polymer Drag Reducer”, that is, a method of injecting a polymer drag reducer into a circulation water pool and inhibiting the eddy current loss of a gas drainage pump using a specific chain structure of a drag-reducing solution, so as to greatly improve the efficiency of the pump. However, polymer drag reducers for mines have poor solubility and large consumption, need to be stirred thoroughly to achieve a desirable drag reduction effect, and need to be added quantitatively and periodically. The existing device cannot be completely docked with an underground pump station system for a coal mine, and cannot meet requirements that the drag reducer can be continuously prepared and is ready to use once prepared, causing complicated working procedures and large consumption of human and material resources, which is disadvantageous to promotion and application of the technology.